


His Butler, Matched [BOOK 1]

by kurotali3 (Bug_jpeg)



Series: Draw A Black Circle [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, F/M, Grim Reapers, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Make sure you keep checking these for possible triggers, No prior knowledge of Hetalia is needed, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Some prior knowledge of Black Butler is needed, Swearing, Takes place in the same universe as Kuroshitsuji II, The countries are technically genderless??? It gets explained but it should still be tagged, We had to invent a lot of stuff to make this work so please bear with us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_jpeg/pseuds/kurotali3
Summary: About 10 years after the transformation of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, a mysterious Princess arrives at the Phantomhive Manor with her boisterous maid in tow. Combined with a new grim reaper on the block, a new Queen on the English throne, several murder investigations, and the discovery of a hidden world Ciel wants no part in, the Earl and his butler are going to have their hands full.~*~A crossover story featuring the universes of Black Butler and Hetalia.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Draw A Black Circle Series! Our names are Sarah and Bella, and we're so glad you decided to check this story out! If you're curious to find out more about this series, interested in updates and previews, or want to read more about this strange extended universe we've created, feel free to find us on tumblr at https://draw-a-black-circle.tumblr.com/#_=_ 
> 
> Without further adieu, let us begin!

“I’ll  _ kill _ her. I’ll slit that  _ goddamn Via bitch’s throat _ ー!"  


A meeting between Royals was going just as one would expect: horribly. Arguments were frequent and logical conclusions were rarely met. In this particular case, two couples were circling around each other, trying to determine the fate of a Princess. Her father, Tsar Ivan Braginski, had an aura of murderous intent surrounding him. His soft, round face was hidden behind his long scarf, and only his piercing purple eyes were visible behind the cloth.

A Chinese Empress, Chun-Yan Wang, placed a hand on her raging husband’s shoulder with mild alarm wrinkling her otherwise perfectly regal face. “Ivan, please.” She did her best to soften her tone once she had his attention. “I’d do anything for our daughter, but murdering a reaper would be...problematic.” Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders, and her large sleeves fell back as she rubbed Ivan’s shoulder, hoping to give him some form of comfort.

“I do not care. She’s going after countries nowー”

“ーand your daughter, as unstable as she is, would naturally be the next target.” Another voice chimed in, King Arthur Kirkland, his bushy eyebrows furrowed in discontent. All three royals stared at each other, imagining the worst case scenario. “You know what happened to Elizabeth. At the same time this reaper appeared was when she vanished without a trace. We can only assume Via was the cause. If you want to keep your daughter safe, you must stop wasting time.”

When it seemed like Ivan would murder Arthur for insinuating that his time was being wasted, Queen Francine cleared her throat. She’d been watching her husband and the worried couple go in circles for too long, and it was time someone put them all in their place. “Why doesn’t she stay with us? Our public is rather welcoming. She’ll be safe.” Her thick, distinctly French accent almost made the words sound melodic, a stark contrast to the angered tones from before.

Ivan seemed to consider this idea, murmuring to himself under his breath. “Hiding in plain sightー” 

“Francine!” The exasperation in Arthur’s voice was clear. “How can she come stay with us? England has more of the supernatural than the rest of the countries combined!” His voice lowers, the tone growing more somber. “And you know what happened to the last Queen of England. I’d never be able to live with myself if something happened to you.” His eyes were pleading, emerald green meeting sky blue, but Francine wouldn’t budge.

“The last Queenーforgive me for speaking ill of the deadーmade an enemy of the wrong person.” Francine smiled slyly, knowing full well her husband was aware of what the was insinuating.

Dread crept up the back of his neck, and Arthur found his throat clogging uncomfortably. “No...no, you can’t possibly meanー!” The words were a struggle for him, and he sounded like he was choking on them.

“Mean what?” The Empress asked curtly, brown eyes surveying the Queen with suspicion.

“There is a boy she could stay with,” Francine replied. “A demon who commands one even stronger than him. Alongside the maid…I’m certain your daughter would be safe”

“Boy?” Ivan’s lips curled in disgust. “And who might this boy be?”

The Queen smiled.

“Phantomhive. Earl Ciel Phantomhive.”   
  



	2. CIEL PHANTOMHIVE- The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel finally gets to meet his new house guests, but he can't seem to wrap his head around their...odd behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note here! The chapters from here on out until the Epilogue will be in first person perspective. We've labelled the chapters accordingly:  
> CHARACTER NAME - Chapter Title  
> The name indicate from which perspective the story is being told from. [This was done on purpose for the sake of omitting certain information that will be revealed later >:)]

Just when was this princess going to show up? Nevermind that it was Sebastian who’d been standing outside for over an hour while I waited comfortably inside, but the waiting alone was still annoying. I had better things to waste my time on.

As the Queen’s loyal servant, I was more than ready to do whatever she pleased, but babysitting? Even after months of silence from the royals? And this new Queen, this unregal sounding Francine, had the audacity to send the vaguest letter of notice, so I had no idea what to expect! For all I knew, this Princess could be a senile old woman, or a child in danger of wetting themselves at any moment.  _ No. No way.  _ I shuddered at the thought, sipping at my long discarded hot chocolate. The lukewarm sweetness was not at all comforting, and it didn’t satisfy me anyways. Not anymore.

After what seemed like hours, the clock finally struck four. I was beginning to think this niece would never show up, when finally, a team of horses pulled an ornately decorated carriage into view. I shrugged on a coat nearby, leisurely walking outside to stand next to Sebastian, who hadn’t moved an inch from where he had started.

“How gracious of you to finally join me, Young Master.” He quipped, his lips crawling into a sly smile.

“Shut up.” I took a brief moment to study Sebastian’s visage. Time had not been kind to either of us, but he still appeared to look exactly like he did upon first entering my service. The distance between our heights was smaller now, seeing as I had to change my appearance throughout the years to give the impression I was aging, although it was exhausting to keep up appearances like that. Still, I could mold myself to whatever image I pleased, something I would be eternally grateful for. Unfortunately for Sebastian, his perfect facade couldn’t hide the fact that he was ravenous for a meal, something he was promised years ago, but lost to the cunning of Alois Trancy. It made no difference to me, but to him it made all the difference. Knowing he would be stuck like this forever seemed to make him embrace the butler aesthetic even more, and his demonic tendencies were still kept in check.

The butler (with a hint of an impudent smile turning up the corners of his lips, that brat) stepped forward as the door of the carriage swung open. I shielded my eye instinctively before dropping my disobedient hand. I couldn’t help itーthe girl inside was so pale, so white, that it almost hurt to look at her within the darkness of her ride. I had only seen skin so white in a corpse. This clearly wasn’t a good sign.

As if that wasn’t enough, it took every bit of self restraint in me to avoid audibly gasping as she took Sebastian’s hand and descended the steps. She was one of the smallest people I had ever seen. Her body belonged to that of an underdeveloped child. Had it not been for the maturity her face, I would have thought she was no older than twelve. Maybe thirteen, if she was lucky. Her long black hair was pulled away from the left side of her face and into a small bun on the side of her head. Two long, elegant pins protruded from the pin, reminiscent of traditional Chinese wear. She was dressed in a long, dark purple dress, clearly a symbol of class and royalty, and it was adorned with intricate gold beading. A large display of status. I suddenly felt...insecure. Anyone who could make me feel like that simply by their dress was clearly someone not to be trifled with. 

The woman who stepped out next was clearly a maid. She was the exact opposite of her employer, overdeveloped in all the places the smaller woman was not. Her blue dress fell just above her knees, with only a white apron tied around her waist and falling over her skirt. The blue was a stark contrast to the blonde of her hair, which was just as long as the Princess’. She hadn’t seemed much bigger in the carriage, but once outside she stood level with Sebastian, as if she’d stretched when she’d straightened herself out. 

Sebastian cleared his throat quietly, and I forced myself into action. “I, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, humbly welcome you to my estate.” I bowed, not out of politeness, but out of habit. “I trust you will find everything to your liking.”

“We thank you for opening our home to us.”  _ As if I had a choice.  _ “I am Selene, and this is Izabelle.” I waited for moreーa title, a last name,  _ anything _ ーbut there was nothing else said in that foreign, almost awkward accent of hers. She just stood there, smiling primly, violet eyes glazed over in disinterest. I could tell she was just as irritated by this whole exchange as I was. Perhaps she wasn’t familiar with all of our customs of giving a  _ title  _ to the guests you’re staying with. I would have to excuse this blunder in exchange for politeness.

“Right this way, then.” Sebastian gestured smoothly, directing the guests inside. For once, I thanked his perfect timing. He seemed to notice and smiled to himself. Jerk.

I waited for Selene to step forward when I caught sight of her maid balancing a comically tall pile of luggage in her arms. Only the tip of a curled strand of blonde hair peeked out from behind. I turned back when Sebastian moved to help, trying to compose myself. I almost couldn’t help but laugh at such a ridiculous sight.   


“I got it. Don’t worry about me.” I almost turned around again in surprise. The brash words, in a rough American accent, almost made me laugh out loud. Why would a maid not want help from another servant? I could tell Sebastian’s face was composed, but I could see through the facade in an instant. He was just as surprised as I was.

“Please, allow me to assist you.” 

“That won’t be necessary,  _ thank you. _ ”

Sebastian, clearly irked now, lowered his voice to talk to the maid away from prying ears. Demonic senses definitely had their perks. “If we are to be working together for the duration of your stay, it would be wise of you to let me assist you. You’ll find I am a very capable butler.”

“And I believe you’ll find I’m just as capable of a maid, if not more so.” Her voice was a loud contrast to Sebastian’s quiet tone from earlier. “So why don’t you leave me to my job, and I’ll leave you to yours?”

“Izabelle!” Ah, an excuse to turn around and watch as Sebastian glared at the walking stack of valises, a polite smile plastered on his face as soon as the Princess turned around that didn’t make its way to his eyes. “Do excuse my maid. It has been a while since we’ve been guests in another’s home. We are very grateful for the help.” She glared at her maid until Izabelle begrudgingly allowed Sebastian to neatly transfer half of the load into his arms.

How...odd.

The rest of the trip into the dining hall was spent in silence, a silence that somehow worsened when Sebastian left to show Izabelle to Selene’s quarters. She sat stiffly at the table used for tea, but she only looked at her cup, as if trying to get it to move. I’d nearly downed half my glass of warm Earl Grey (in sips, mind you. I’m not an animal) when I noticed that Selene had hardly moved since seating herself at the opposite end of the table. Did the girl even breathe?

“Is the tea not to your taste?” I tried to force my way through small talk, to no avail.

“Oh no, it’s lovely.” She even took a timid sip, as if that would cover up the obvious lie. “I apologize, I’m not very familiar with the flavor.

Finally, some information. “And what would you be familiar with?”

She gave what I assumed to be her “royally gracious” smile, saved only for children or pleasantries with adults. “I wouldn’t want to bore you with talk of tea, Earl Phantomhive. My maid will handle it.”

I wanted to press the issue, if only to learn a little more about Selene, but nothing would look worse than probing into her life, so I simply went back to awkwardly watching her, waiting for some sort of tell that would give  _ something  _ away. Her eyes were trained on her cup, partially obscured by her thin bangs that almost looked fake. Her gaze was so intense, she could have shattered the glass just by looks alone. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, Izabelle appeared in the hall, replacing the cup in front of her mistress. Selene finally seemed settled, and I had never been so grateful for an American in my entire life. Now that the mood had softened a bit, I tried to make some small talk again.

“Have you been to England before?” I asked. I was genuinely curious as to her reply. Royals typically traveled often, so as a Princess she must have seen much of the world. What was she even the Princess of?

“Not really.”  _ Not really? What is that supposed to mean?  _ “My parents and I are too busy to stray this far from home. You know how royalty can be.” A small snort came from...Izabelle? How dare she! If Selene heard her imprudent maid, she did nothing about it. At least Sebastian knew to keep his thoughts to himself. “I, again, apologize. We will try our best to not burden you during our stay.”

“Nonsense. Any relative to the Queen is welcome in the Phantomhive Manor.”

This smile seemed much colder than it had been previously. “Yes, of course,” Her voice was distant and icy to match her stare. “But you have your business to attend to, and I have mine. I won’t have time for little soirées or balls.” Had it not been for his supernatural self-control, Sebastian would probably have laughed too.

“Naturally. I assure you, Princess, you will have no need to worry.” Selene seemed to visibly flinch at the title. Even more suspicious. And where exactly had the formed this opinion of the manor? I never attended balls in my own home. Perhaps it was rumors of the infamous “Phantomhive Welcome” my manor was known for.

My pride thoroughly wounded, I stood from the table. Selene followed my cue, nodding her head. “If you’ll excuse me,” She murmured, almost inaudible. “I’ll be retiring to my quarters until dinner.”

“Until then.” I could have skipped to my study, I was so glad to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere. I settled for a brisk walk, knowing Sebastian was following closely behind. I burst through the doors, a rant already on the tip of my tongue, until I realized someone else was inside. “Elizabeth? What are you doing here?!”

Elizabeth, my doting fiancée, pouted and wagged a disapproving finger. She was seated in  _ my chair  _ behind  _ my desk.  _ “Now, Ciel, is that any way to speak to your caring fiancée?”

“Elizabethー!”

“ーFor the millionth time, call meー”

“I’m being serious! Now is not the time for hanging up frilly curtains and forcing pink bonnets onto my servants! I have an important guest staying for a while.”   


She rolled her eyes, a bold move for her, and stood up from behind my desk. “Ciel, I’m not a kid anymore, and neither are you. If we’re to be marriedーand that’s happening very soon, don’t forgetーhow am I supposed to live here as your wife if I don’t even feel welcome?” As if marriage held any importance to me now. Not like I could say anything like that to Elizabeth. She would never understand. “Say what you like, but I’m here to stay!”

“Elizabeth,” I tried to sound sweeter, if that was even possible. The words tasted bitter on my tongue. “ _ Lizzie.  _ Something has come upー”

“Mother has approved of this.” She crossed her arms, grinning victoriously. I couldn’t argue with my aunt, especially not on a matter as serious as this. “Now who is this guest?”

I couldn’t anticipate her reaction, and I certainly wasn’t looking forward to it. “The Queen’s niece.”

Elizabeth grinned, and I let out a relieved breath I didn’t know I was holding. “This is perfect! Haven’t I been saying this estate could use a more feminine touch?”

Sebastian, that traitorous bastard who had been annoyingly silent until this point, had the nerve to respond with a pleasant sounding, “But of course, Lady Elizabeth.”

“Princess Selene will be very busy, she has official business to handle.” I wasn’t even sure if her business was official, and was Princess even her title? I only could assume so due to her royal upbringing. Maybe she was up to the same frivolous business as Elizabeth, but she didn’t strike me as the type. 

“We’ll be able to host lovely parties, and fill the manor with music and pretty dresses and people and dancing! This will be so much better than when it was just you and me.” She grew quiet, looking up at me shyly. “We’ll be like a real engaged couple.”

Just as I had, certainly Elizabeth had changed over the years. She had abandoned the childish pigtails for an elegantly detailed bun. She wore sleek, velvet dresses, still in pink but a more mature dusty rose, and openly wore heels in the latest style. Even her lips were decorated with a very grown-up rouge. She was right it saying neither of us were children anymore, and yet, she still obsessed over these stupid social gestures. Would she ever see what was truly important?

“Ciel?”

I snapped out of my brief trance. “Go make yourself comfortable, Lizzie. I’ll introduce you to the Princess in the morning over breakfast.”

She nodded giddily, clasping her hands together as she ran towards me. “I’m so excited, Ciel! We’ll finally make this place happy again!” She paused, eyes darting nervously, before she stretched up to place a kiss against the corner of my lips. Probably embarassed by this blatant display of affection, she scurried out, Sebastian gladly holding the door to see her out.

My face began to burn painfully. That damned Elizabeth!

Sebastian stepped closer, taking my chin in his hand. “You have a littleー”

“Shut up! Yes, I know!” I pushed him aside and furiously rubbed at my face, sitting in my rightful place behind my desk. I waited for my face to cool down before facing my butler again.

“Lady Elizabeth’s timing is certainly interesting.” He said when I finally looked his way.

“The others will have to keep her busy.” I commented flippantly, waving my hand dismissively. “Doesn’t Finny have a soft spot for her or something? He’ll do nicely.”

“You speak so nonchalantly, My Lord.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Lizzie’s like a little sister or one of those annoyingly loud lap dogs that keeps coming back even after you’ve shooed it away. I don’t hate her, but she’s not my wife.” I stared at Sebastian, who returned my gaze with a knowing smile. 

“Not yet.”

I raised an eyebrow and sighed irately. “Yes, I am aware. Not  _ yet. _ ”

“Very good, Young Master.”

Maybe I’d get lucky. Selene didn’t seem anything like Lizzie, but I knew close to nothing about women. Perhaps Selene was also engaged, and her business had to do with gracious hosting and matching the proper hairstyle and jewelry to her dresses.


	3. CIEL PHANTOMHIVE - Reapers at Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an embarrassing encounter with the Princess, Ciel retires to his garden where a surprise awaits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the pronouns for Grell are confusing, don't worry! Grell's pronouns will change depending on which perspective the story is being told from and how that character perceives Grell. Since there's a lot of debate about the specifics, we decided to officially use gender-neutral pronouns. More information can be found on our tumblr page FAQ :)

“Ciel, a moment please?” Selene caught my attention at breakfast the next morning, and I inwardly sighed. I should have known better. I never get lucky. 

“Is something the matter, Princess?” As if I didn’t know. But formalities were still owed.

“Princess, come sit down! It’d be a shame to let Sebastian’s yummy cooking go to waste!” Elizabeth smiled brightly, patting the seat next to her. Her voice rang out through the large dining hall, and it seemed to make the walls vibrate. I could tell this was going to be a...fun day.

“I’ll be right there, Lady Elizabeth.” She lowered her voice, whispering dryly into my ear. “Earl Phantomhive, I thought I spoke very clearly yesterday of my duties. Why, may I ask, did you think it would be appropriate to bring your fiancée along?”

I did my best not to huff. “She came uninvited I’m afraid. Her arrival was, admittedly, poorly timed for both of us.”

Selene seemed to remember herself, and smiled dryly. “Please, do your best to keep her out of my hair.”

A surge of protectiveness rushed over me. “Pardon me, Princess, but my fiancée is not a mere nuisance. Your comfort will be ensured.” What had gotten into me? Telling off the Princess like that could get me in serious trouble.

Selene looked ready to snap something at me, but she simply let her displeasure wash coldly across her face. “My apologies, Earl.”

I tried not to let my smile look too cocky. “Please, try to enjoy your meal.” A small victory, but a victory nonetheless. She took the spot next to Elizabeth, who was seated at the head of the table opposite to where I normally ate my meals.

“Ciel, come sit with us!” Oh, naive Lizzie. Her tenacity was admirable.

“I’m afraid a scheduling issue has come up this morning. I’ll be taking my breakfast in my study.” My fiancee opened her mouth to protest, but my raised hand silenced her. “My apologies, Elizabeth, but I’ll be swamped with work. If I had the time, I would join my guests here in the dining hall.”

“I guess it can’t be helped then,” She pouted, stirring her spoon in her tea aimlessly. “The Princess and I eagerly await your return!”

Selene visibly choked on her food (Just barely. Her table manners were almost impeccable) when Lizzie looked to her expectantly, clearly waiting for a response. “Oh, yes, absolutely.” Her words certainly did not match her demeanor. Not even the slightest bit. Clearly, this Princess had some sort of distaste for me formed from some preconceived notions that weren’t even true. It was making my blood boil that she held me in such low regards, but I couldn’t seem to figure out why.

I bowed my head, holding my tongue until I was in the safety of the hallway. My anger getting the better of me, I hit the wall with my fist, hissing at the sharp pain in my hand. The morning had somehow managed to go even worse than expected. What I needed was a walk to cool myself off while my guests were busy with breakfast. Now was the perfect opportunity to escape. I dipped out into the garden, not even bothering to slip on a cloak. The cold air felt nice, and it wasn’t like I could get sick. Not anymore.

For once, it was completely silent, save for the air whipping by my ears. It was oddly comforting, and I could slowly feel my mind clearing. Unfortunately for me, voices carry with the wind.

“For the last time一!"

“Stop it! I told you there’s demons here. You’re so loud!”  _ Grell?  _ As soon as I heard the familiar voice, I could easily detect the presence of 2 people not far from me.

“Why are we even here?”  _ A woman? _ Her voice was unfamiliar to me.

“Oh did you want to be the one to tell him?” I could hear Grell’s annoyance from even a fair distance away. “‘No actually we  _ won’t  _ go find one of the most important weapons in the entire universe!’ Do you want me to get demoted?” Grell mocked the girl with a childish tone before she shushed them loudly and they both fell quiet again.

Really? Of all the days to deal with the flamboyant reaper, it had to be today? With my fiancée and the Princess present? Sebastian could easily handle this anyway, but that required making my presence known. “Sebast一AH!” I felt the cold sting of a blade across my cheek, but it was gone as quickly as I had sensed it. “What the hell?”

“Boo-hoo! I’m afraid you won’t be able to get patched up until after we’re done around here.” As soon as she spoke, the girl appeared in front of me. She was wearing the tell-tale attire of any other reaper, but her sleeves were carelessly rolled up and her heels reminded me of Grell almost instantly. Her hair was blonde and wavy, cascading around her shoulders, and her lips were bright red. Clearly she spent some time on her appearance this morning. She held the offensive weapon, a sickle (but not a scythe, which meant she wasn’t a reaper in training) with a short handle, in one hand and had the other rested on her hip.

“We?” I asked, but in a flash I felt the sting of her blade again. “Stop it!” Just what was she? I had never seen a reaper with this much speed, and a female one at that. I pressed a hand to my cheek and grimaced at the red stain on my glove when I pulled it away.

“My apologies!” I heard Grell’s voice coming from somewhere in the garden, but I still couldn’t see. At least he sounded a little bit apologetic. “It’s just, He’ll kill me or do something else utterly dramatic if we fail一”

“What, Grell? What’ll he do, complain you to death?” I could only assume Grell was talking about William, the only rational reaper I’d ever met in my entire life. Where was he now during a time when he would actually be useful?

“No, not them, are you stupid or what?” The girl who had cut me was now balancing on the branch of an old tree. “Why would they一ugh nevermind!” She rolled her heavily made up eyes and ran a hand through her wavy mop. “Not like this is any of your business anyways.”

“If it’s on my property, it is my business!” I demanded.

“Ah, there’s so much you don’t understand, little boy.” She licked her lips, but somehow didn’t smudge their glossy red color. 

Had Grell not told her who I was? Little boy? “Look, I have no time to humor Grell and his little hooker-du-jour, so I suggest you leave by the count of five. You’ll find my butler is excellent at clearing the manor of any vermin.”

“Vermin一?!” Grell sounded as astonished as always.

“Five, four一”

“I’m not some hooker! I’m a very distinguished reaper!” Via protested.  _ Could have had me fooled. _

“Three, two一”

“Aha!” Grell’s voice rang out somewhere in the distance. “Found it!”

The female reaper before me narrowed her eyes. “You got lucky, little boy. You’d better hope He doesn’t have our paths cross again, because Via,” She dramatically pointed to herself, “does not give second chances.” She departed with a flash and one final cut along my face.

“Damn it…” I hissed under my breath. “Sebastian!”

“...Young Master? You left quite a mark on the wall in the hallway.” I detected a slight tone of humor in his voice, which only added to my frustrations. I spun around furiously to glare him down, which gave him the perfect opportunity to assess my injuries. His polite smile continued to mock my ignorance. “And how exactly did you get yourself into this mess?”

“Don’t just stand there and gape at me! It’s your job to ensure the safety of the manor. I assumed that would include reapers, but I suppose I wasn’t clear enough with those instructions, considering they had been trapezing around moments ago.”

Now Sebastian looked mildly intrigued. “Reapers?” he frowned. “They don’t normally travel this far out from the city, and no one died in the manor as far as I’m aware.” He scanned the garden briefly. “The usual lot, I assume?”

“Grell and some annoying woman. She called herself ‘Via’. They were looking for something important.” I saw his eyes flash magenta, but only for a brief moment. “Don’t let this happen again. She has a grudge against me now. I’d like to see her get a good thrashing一”

“Earl Phantomhive? Oh, Sebastian?”

_ Shit.  _

Just my luck one of our quests decided to stick their nose where it didn’t belong, and of course that guest was an American. Sebastian quickly stepped in front of me, discreetly pawning off whatever he had in his hands to me. A roll of bandage? Was he expecting me to take care of myself? As if I knew how to use it properly!

“Izabelle.” Sebastian’s tone was pleasant, as if he hadn’t been angered by the presence of reapers moments ago. “What can I do for you?”

A pause, then, “A letter arrived for the Earl, from the Queen. I thought I should deliver it, since you weren’t…” She trailed off. “Is, uh...everything alright out here?”

“Perfectly under control, I assure you. Thank you for your concern, but it isn’t necessary here.” Sebastian’s tone was as smooth as ever, easily covering up the obvious lie.

I focused all my energy on melding into Sebastian’s tall shadow. I could  _ not  _ afford to be caught like this. “Are you sure?” She asked again. I had to admit, her tenacity was something to be admired.

“Quite certain. You can take the letter to the Young Master’s study and leave it on his desk. He will see to it in a moment.”

“Alright then.” I could hear her footsteps slowly growing fainter, waiting until they were out of earshot before breathing a sigh of relief. Sebastian turned around to face me, one eyebrow quirked in irritation.

“How long exactly are they staying, Young Master?”


	4. CIEL PHANTOMHIVE - The Queen's Guard Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While fulfilling his Guard Dog duties for the new Queen, Ciel uncovers some strange information about his guests. Sebastian notices something troubling brewing within his master.

“As if the Queen hasn’t been enough of a nuisance recently!” I crossed my arms with a huff. Sebastian and I had just been deposited by our carriage in front of the Undertaker’s residence, or, what was left of it anyway. It looked like no one had inhabited this place for centuries, which only added to my apprehensions. 

“I’m sure the Undertaker will be quite thrilled with your visit. It has been a while since we’ve required his services.” Bitterness laced Sebastian’s words.

He wasn’t lying. Since my conversion, I hadn’t had any interaction with the Undertaker. I shuddered at the memory. I knew he had  _ something _ to do with my conversion, but I never learned exactly what happened. Just the idea of him presiding over my mangled body was creepy. Sebastian kept the details of that exchange very private, and as much as I wanted him to divulge those secrets, a part of me really didn’t want to know. “Let’s just get this over with. Hopefully Queen Francine will soon learn the difference between Scotland Yard and a Guard Dog.” I took a deep breath before pushing open the door.

The funeral parlor smelled fouler than I remembered, or perhaps I was noticing scents my human nose had been too weak to pick up. The smell of death is pungent and noticeable anywhere. It was impossible to see more than half a meter in front of me since the room was so dark inside. I remember being able to  _ see  _ things in this place. Why was it so dark and barren? 

“Undertaker!” I called out into the darkness. No response. “Where are you hiding? This place is a wreck!” I knocked on a nearby coffin. Dust wafted everywhere and the sound echoed eerily through the building. “You don’t sense him, do you?”

Sebastian sighed irately. “My Lord, as I have explained before, a demon’s capabilities simply do not function like that.”

“Ciel? Is that little Ciel Phantomhive I hear?”

In my relief at hearing the Undertaker’s unsettling giggling, I ignored the annoyingly overused jest about my height. “It’s about time you showed yourself. What happened to this place? The condition is horrendous.”

In the darkness, I could barely make out his long mop of silver hair. Seems like he’s still an expert at blending into the shadows. “Haven’t you heard, Earl? The Undertaker is Undertaker no more! I’m afraid I’ve retired!”

“Retired?” Surely it hadn’t been  _ that  _ long since I’d last been here. “You’re an immortal being?”

He giggled, emerging from the darkness only to tap the tip of my nose with his finger. He hadn’t aged a day. As expected from someone like him. “I hate that word, it’s so ugly!” He swept out his arms and a whole group of beakers crashed to the ground. Had those beakers been there before? I hadn’t noticed them before. “I’m seeking a new beginning! Goodbye Queen! Goodbye England! Goodbye little Earl Phantomhive...but you’re not so little anymore? That’s weird!” He studied me for a moment. “Demons can’t grow!”

In my haste, I stumbled over my words. “You’re still, you’re here, still in England though!”  _ How brilliant. I’ll bet Sebastian is having a good laugh. _

“Clever boy! I am!”

“Young Master.” Sebastian pressed me indignantly but I dismissed him with an impatient wave of my hand.

“Yes, yes. Well, since you haven’t left, I suppose you know something about the recent rash of murders plaguing the palace.”

“A rash?” The Undertaker asked. “Do you need to scratch a little itch for the newest hoity-toity Queen?” He burst into loud laughter, rattling back into a nearby coffin. “I guess I could tell you a little something. You remember my payment?”

“I don’t have time to indulge you, Undertaker. I’m not a child any longer. Consider this a retirement present from you to me.” I tapped my foot impatiently. “Any day now, please!”

The Undertaker relented with a smile, his grin taking up more than half his face. “There’s a curse,” He began, “A little annoying bug spreading around the world that’s making all the royal families a bit itchy.” He smothered his giggles with a large sleeve. “My apologies, Earl. It’s just such a funny picture! All these Kings and Queens and Princesses and Princes scratching their sins away because He’s coming after them!”

“He? Who?”

“Well, the curse, of course! These royals are scared of being punished because they’ve all been very naughty. Someone in America did something very bad, and now he’s dead! Maybe the King is next?” He pressed his fingers to his lips and feigned shock. “Or the new Queen? Or maybe it’s just a crazy man killing guards. It could even be me!” He gasped, leaning in close to whisper. “But it’s probably not me.”

Well, this was an interesting development. “America doesn’t have royalty. They’re a democracy, far as I can tell.”

The Undertaker made a strange noise between a groan and a laugh. “So you haven’t grown up after all! There’s royalty everywhere! And Alfred? He was as close to American royalty as you can get!”

The name was unfamiliar, but at least I had a point from which to start my research. “So you’re telling me there’s a curse going around and carving up Queen Francine’s guards.”

He pouted, crossing his arms. “I don’t like that tone of yours, Earl. I’m just saying that  _ might _ be what our pretty new Queen believes. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a load of packing to do before I can close up shop. Bye bye, Earl Phantomhive! Don’t end up sticking your guard dog nose somewhere it doesn’t belong”

I didn’t appreciate being kicked out but I was satisfied enough with the information I could gather from the Undertaker’s rambling. My mind was already working through the viable evidence I had. A curse was unlikely, but a person using a curse as a front to scare the royalty was a possibility. I needed more underground connections for this kind of information, so I made my way to Lau. If anyone heard anything while trading opioids with Royals, it would be him.

On the carriage ride to Lau’s opioid den, I needed to distract myself momentarily from the task at hand. “Sebastian.” My butler perked up at his name. “What do you think of our...guests?” I had been itching to ask Sebastian this question for weeks now, but I could never seem to find a time where our guests weren’t in the vicinity.

“Pardon me asking, but why are you bringing this up now? You could have asked me when they first arrived.”

“I didn’t want to worry about the possibility of them spying on us.”

“Well the Princess and her maid are certainly interesting characters. I will admit that I’m a bit intrigued.”

“You haven’t noticed anything  _ abnormal _ about them, have you?”

“Besides their behavior, no. I’m afraid I haven’t been able to discover anything supernatural about them, however I wouldn’t be surprised if something of the sort turned up. I haven’t heard of any demons or angels being able to hide themselves so well from other beings.” He smiled, like he knew something I didn’t, which only added to my irritation. “I’m very interested to see how this game plays out.”

“As am I.” A thought crossed my mind and I felt my eyes widen. “Undertaker did say this curse affected royals. Could that be why the Princess is so far away from home?”

Sebastian pondered my thought for a moment before responding. “That certainly checks out.”

“Which means the Queen sent her here to be our  _ protectorate _ .” I groaned. “But why wouldn’t she just say that outright?” I could feel that I was definitely onto something. It seemed I would have to investigate this matter further. 

Before I could ask Sebastian any more questions, we had arrived at Lau’s. I used the time it took for me to walk to figure out what exactly I needed to ask him to get the information I needed. Talking to people like Lau or the Undertaker was exceedingly difficult, since they both only seemed to speak in convoluted riddles. I would have to handle this matter delicately.

Within the clouds of smoke that billowed within the confined space, I heard Lau’s voice before I saw his face. “Ah, Earl Phantomhive. What brings you to my lair this evening?” He was sitting as he usually was, with a long pipe in his hand and a girl on his lap. Seemed like nothing had changed. Lau was still a smoker and I was still disgusted by his lifestyle.

“It’s the  _ afternoon _ , Lau.” I grumbled, but continued with the task at hand. “What do you know about the recent string of murders at the palace?”

He thought for a moment. “Hmm...not much I’m afraid. Just that the new Queen seems to be in quite a tizzy about it. I  _ have  _ heard talk of a curse, but I wouldn’t know anything about that either.”

Unhelpful, per usual. “Alright then. What can you tell me about a man named Alfred? All I know is he’s the closest thing to royalty the United States has ever known and now he’s dead.” Maybe if I investigated this man, something interesting would turn up. My only hope for more information was Lau. I doubted any manuscripts I could get a hold of would have any information about an American man. 

“Ah, yes, Alfred F. Jones.” Lau smiled to himself. Finally I had a full name. “Legend has it he married a Russian Princess and they ran away to America together. Many Americans think he was killed for that.” A pause, and then, “You know how they feel about Russia.”

“How does that connect to the palace murders?”

“It doesn’t, My Lord, as far as I can tell. You’re much better at this detective stuff than I am.”

Irritated, I decided to take my leave. I had enough information to conduct and investigation on Alfred F. Jones. “Right then. We’ll be off.” I motioned for Sebastian to follow me out the door. 

Not much longer after we had exited the smoke filled cavern, Sebastian grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into a dark, secluded corner far away from any light. “What the bloody hell are you一!” He covered my mouth with his gloved hand, effectively shutting me up. 

“Honestly.” He mumbled under his breath, barely audible even to me. “You really must work on honing your skills.”

Before I could protest, I heard a familiar voice echo through the dark halls. “I still don’t understand why we need to go see Lau. You know how I feel about drugs…”  _ Izabelle.  _ If she was here, that could only mean…

“We need Information, and this is the closest to home we can get.”  _ Princess Selene.  _ “I apologize for your discomfort. This shouldn’t take long.”

Why was the Princess worried about the well-being of her maid? And why on earth would she be going to get information from Lau? How did she know of him and his connections to England’s underworld? Questions were racing through my mind, but I forced myself to refocus my attention. Sebastian and I stayed silent as we continued to listen in.

“My, what have we here?” Lau’s voice rang out. “Are you lost, princess? Perhaps I can show you the door.” So he knew who she was...interesting.

“Spare me, Lau.” Selene responded bitterly. “Give me all the information you know about the palace murders.”

“Just like I told the Earl in here before you, I don’t know anything you don’t.”  _ That damned rat.  _ How dare he sell me out like that. Perhaps he wasn’t aware the Princess and I were acquainted with each other. 

“Earl?” Izabelle boldly spoke up. “Please tell me you’re not talking about the Phantomhive kid.” The  _ imprudence!  _ How dare a servant speak about me that way. I am no longer a child, and even if she was older than me, her class dictated that she treat me with respect. I was practically seething with anger. My temper was getting harder and harder to control. 

“I am indeed.” Lau replied his voice began to adopt a darker tne. “You should leave, Princess. I would hate for your mother to catch wind of you poking your nose where it shouldn’t be.”

“My parents are of no concern to me,” Selene scoffed, but I heard two pairs of footsteps leaving anyways. I stayed perfectly still as they passed us, ensuring Sebastian and I wouldn’t be discovered. He had long since removed his hand from my mouth, thankfully, and the only sounds I could hear was the clicking of heels and the sound of my own breath. 

Without any sort of warning, and to my surprise, Izabelle stopped abruptly in the doorway. Selene took a few steps before turning to face her maid. “Something the matter?”

The maid was quiet for a long time. “I…” She began to speak, but cut herself off. “We should get out of here.” Strange. Perhaps she was simply uncomfortable. I could relate to the feeling. 

It felt like hours before I could breathe again. Once the girls were out of sight I stomped back to our carriage. More than anything, I wanted to go back to the manor to discuss these matters with Sebastian further. The ride back was infuriatingly long.

“Please tell me that was some god-awful dream,” I sighed and pinched my brow in irritation. “Now I really won’t catch a break.”

“Look on the bright side, Young Master,” Sebastian quipped. “Now you know more about our mysterious guests.” He smiled to himself. “You do seem a tad obsessive about figuring them out for yourself.”

“If you’re asking me to involve you in some kind of investigation, forget it. We already concluded there wasn’t anything supernatural afoot. I’m going to figure this out for myself.”

“Very good.” Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. “Pardon my boldness, but I do think you should make time in your busy schedule to practice with your…abilities. It would be wise and it would put you in less conceivable danger.”

I shot my butler a glare. “What on earth do you mean?”

“Don’t forget, you were a human. These powers don’t come naturally to you same as any other demon who used to be human. The memory of your humanity is still fresh, and your emotions will likely get the better of you.”

“Emotions? And what makes you suddenly so knowledgeable?”

“I’m only trying to assist you the way a proper butler should.” His eyes flashed magenta only for a moment, but I still took notice. 

“Then take note,” I spat. “Do not presume to know me or how my mind operates simply because you’ve been in my service, unwillingly mind you, for over 10 years.” My arms were crossed over my chest, becoming a barrier between my butler and I. “I am not the child who sold my soul to you all those years ago, so do not treat me as such.”

Sebastian looked straight through me, his cold gaze searing a hole directly into my mind. His lips were pressed shut, willing themselves not to move. “While that may be true,” He spoke shortly, lacking the elegance he adopted for the purpose of the butler aesthetic. “One thing still hasn’t changed.” He smirked. “You are still a horrible liar.”

I didn’t respond. How could I? My silence was taken as a victory, and Sebastian relented his attacks. I focused my attention to the shadow of the manor, growing larger as the carriage approached. I was hoping for some time alone with my thoughts before I had to face the Princess again, knowing where she had been in my absence. 

Upon my return, Princess Selene was waiting for me in the parlor with her maid close at her side. She held up two letters, one of them addressed to me, the other to her. The seal of the Queen kept mine tightly closed while hers had been carefully broken. “It’s a summons.” Selene spoke coldly, disinterested in the topic at hand. “Her Majesty wants to see us both at the palace tomorrow afternoon.”

_ Just perfect.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the Undertaker retiring. He'll make a reappearance eventually :)


End file.
